Marcando tu piel
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Porque el sexo entre ellos era bueno, demasiado bueno. Podían tocar con las yemas de sus dedos la perfección misma, el momento sublime en que sus dos cuerpos se juntaban para volverse uno solo. Embriagado por el olor que desprendía la piel del ángel, Lawless pierde el control, clavando profundamente sus colmillos en el cuello de su Eve


Contenido: One-shot, Yaoi, mención de lemon pero no es explícito, probable OC, humor malo(¿?).

Pareja: Lawless/Hyde x Licht

Disclaimer:

Hikari: ¡Hola! A penas el día de ayer publiqué y hoy ya estoy subiendo otro fic, este tipo de acontecimientos me hacen feliz XD. Es una idea que igual ya tenía hace tiempo pero que apenas me digné a escribir, espero que les guste. Dejo en claro que ni los personajes ni la obra original no me pertenecen, todo es de Strike Tanaka y yo solamente escribo por ocio y sin fines de lucro. Notas al final.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Ah, todo era perfecto.

En el pasado, Lawless jamás hubiera imaginado que algún día podría tener a su querido Eve en las condiciones de ahora. Su delgado y pálido cuerpo parecía estar hecho de la más fina porcelana debido a la delgada capa de sudor que lo recorría. Sus cabellos negros, y también su mechón blanquecino, se encontraban revueltos y se pegaban de forma sensual a su nuca y frente. Cada cierto tiempo, cuando sabía cómo mover sus manos sobre su cuerpo, salían de su boca obscenos gemidos que le hacían sentir un incremento en la temperatura.

Ese ángel se encontraba justo por debajo de su cuerpo.

A pesar de mostrarse siempre violento y con una actitud fuera de este mundo, ambos habían logrado llegar a este punto sin posibilidad de retorno. Entre besos, abrazos y caricias, todo comenzó a subir de nivel, hasta que, finalmente, llegaron al sexo.

-Licht…- susurraba su nombre antes de darle un breve beso cerca de la oreja.

El violento pianista ahora no era más que un indefenso ángel que había caído entre sus redes de vampiro.

Cada vez que Lawless se movía, el cuerpo de Lichtan se arqueaba de manera placentera, exigiendo y pidiendo más contacto. Hyde se inclinó más, hasta dejar su rostro oculto entre el cuello y hombro de su Eve, sin detener el movimiento de sus caderas y escuchando directamente en su oído los suspiros y gemidos del humano.

 _"El olor de Lichtan"_ pensaba para sus adentros Lawless, hundido entre el placer y la excitación. El aroma que desprendía el pianista era, sin lugar a dudas, embriagador, un olor dulce y suave pero penetrante.

Sin ser consciente de sus acciones, perdido en lo bien que se sentía estar dentro del otro y rozar sus pieles, estando cerca del orgasmo al punto de casi poder tocarlo, Lawless perdió control sobre sí mismo. Sin darse cuenta del momento exacto, encajó sus colmillos en el cuello de Todoroki, percibiendo un sabor metálico en su boca.

Sintió como Licht temblaba debajo suyo y como sus brazos intentaban separarlo, pero estaba firmemente prendido a él. El sabor era aditivo, sentía calidez en sus labios, pasaba por su lengua y finalmente terminaba en su garganta.

-Hyde…estúpida…rata- jadeaba Licht aun con vanos intentos de separarlo. - Quítate…- Lawless se separó levemente del cuello del pianista, estaba a punto de volver a encajar sus dientes si no fuera porque…

\- ¡TE DIJE QUE TE QUITARAS, IMBECIL! - una fuerte patada de Lichtan (quien había activado su par de botas) envió al vampiro volando al otro lado de la habitación.

\- ¡Lichtan! ¿¡Qué te ocurre?! Justo cuando…- se calló al darse cuenta de la situación. Pasó temeroso su lengua sobre sus labios, percibiendo los rastros de sangre. ¿¡Qué rayos había hecho?!- Emmm…Licht…- decía temeroso. ¡No había sido su intención hacer aquello! Eso es lo que quería explicar, pero la atemorizante aura negra que rodeaba cada vez más el cuerpo del chico le impidió siquiera el intento de poder excusarse.

\- ¡NO VUELVAS A ACERCARTE! ¡DEMONIO DE MIERDA! - y sin avergonzarse de su propia desnudez, con paso firme, Lichtan abandonó la habitación de hotel. Lawless alcanzó a escuchar un portazo de la habitación continua y el sonido del pestillo al ser colocado.

¿Por qué había hecho aquello?

A pesar de siempre mostrarse arrogante, sínico, burlón y otro sin fin de adjetivos nada positivos, verdaderamente Lawless se arrepentía de lo que había echo.

-Simplemente sucedió y ya- dijo a la mitad de la noche, con su mirada perdida en el techo- Jamás había sentido atracción a la sangre a pesar de ser un vampiro…y pocas veces probé la sangre de Lichtan- se auto explicaba mientras soltaba un cansado suspiro.

Ciertamente, a pesar de ser uno de los siete (u ocho, contando a Tsubaki) servamps, jamás había sentido atracción o necesidad de sangre, no al menos en una situación que no incluyera entrar en batalla. El rubio se dio la vuelta, intentando conciliar el sueño, pero las imágenes del incidente impedían que su mente descansara.

Pasó nuevamente su lengua sobre sus labios y colmillos. El sabor de la sangre de Licht había sido exquisito, si tuviera la oportunidad de poder volver a probar, él definitivamente…

\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! - se presionaba con ambas manos la cabeza. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué de repente estaba pensando como un vampiro? No como el que se supone que era, sino como uno de esos que muestran en las películas y libros, aquellos seres bestiales que buscan sangre para subsistir. ¡Él no era así! ¡No lo era!... ¿verdad que no?

-Será una noche larga- se dijo resignado después de dar un par de vueltas más sin lograr caer en brazos de Morfeo.

A pesar de pasar horas y horas en vela con un remolino de pensamientos dentro de su mente, la mañana saludó al par de la avaricia, dejando caer los primeros rayos de sol sobre la ciudad y logrando que algo de luz se filtrara por las cortinas de color claro.

Lawless estaba decidido, le pediría perdón a Lichtan y se aseguraría de que las cosas regresaran a cómo eran antes. Le había costado mucho esfuerzo y trabajo hacer flaquear a tenshi-chan para llegar a los besos y fue aún más complicado dar el paso para hacer que tuvieran sexo, no quería que todos aquellos esfuerzos fueran en balde por un pequeño error.

Y no, no era por lo bueno del sexo (que si, era bastante bueno), sino porque, a pesar de no querer admitirlo en voz alta, Lawless le guardaba ciertos sentimientos al humano. Sentimientos amorosos. Y estaba casi seguro de que Lichtan también sentía (aunque fuese un poco) de aprecio o cariño hacia él, eso le bastaba (por ahora), sabiendo lo excéntrico y difícil que era, poder recibir, aunque sea un poco, ya significaba demasiado para Lawless.

No quería estropearlo todo por haber probado por error un poco de su sangre a mitad de una sesión de sexo. Una probada realmente exquisita. Pero no, no quería estropearlo.

Antes de tomar el valor de levantarse, Lawless alcanzó a escuchar desde su habitación el agua de la ducha correr. Esperó por varios minutos, escogiendo con cuidado cada una de las palabras que le diría a Lichtan para pedir su perdón. Cuando escuchó el rechinar de las llaves que cerraban el agua, se levantó de un brinco y con cautela, abrió su puerta justo en el momento en que el pelinegro salía del baño.

Su piel aun con delgados ríos de agua y pequeñas gotas, su cabello para atrás que le dejaban ver con detenimiento todo su rostro, su cuerpo desnudo únicamente cubriendo sus partes íntimas con una mal anudada toalla blanca. Lawless casi olvida el hecho de que iba a pedir disculpas para poder empezar a besar aquel cuerpo que parecía haber sido esculpido por los mismos ángeles, sino fuera porque sus ojos se posaron en el cuello del joven.

Ahí, justo del lado derecho, se podía divisar un gran y horrible moretón. Su piel pálida se coloreaba de tonos rojizos y morados alrededor de la zona de la mordida y una ola de arrepentimiento invadió al servamp.

Notando el cambio de humor del otro, Licht frunció aún más su ceño. Con la ira brotando en su interior y sin dirigirle ni siquiera uno de sus típicos insultos mañaneros, Licht se dirigió en silencio a su habitación, cerrándola nuevamente con un gran estruendo.

Lawless debía disculparse lo más pronto posible.

Treinta minutos después, ambos estaban en un mortal y completo silencio en el pequeño comedor de la habitación. Una señorita se había encargado de llevarles un elegante desayuno que degustaban en silencio. En el pasado, era imposible que ambos pudieran desayunar al mismo tiempo, ya que, si lo intentaban, una descomunal guerra de comida se desataba. Pero luego de resolver sus diferencias y llegar a ser más íntimos, ambos habían logrado aprender a compartir la mesa juntos sin la necesidad de romper la mitad de la vajilla. Ahora, era imposible creer que tan solo el día anterior estaban teniendo sexo en una cama matrimonial.

\- ¿Que les pasa a ustedes dos? - Lawless casi se atraganta con su café cuando escuchó una voz desde su espalda. Después de toser un par de veces giró para descubrir a la visita- Están demasiado callados, da miedo- Kranz se frotó ambos brazos, como si en verdad hubiera sentido escalofríos al ver el pesado ambiente que se formaba en el comedor.

-Bueno…esto…- Lawless miraba disimuladamente a Licht quien le correspondía con miradas amenazadoras. Nadie, absolutamente nadie sabía acerca de los encuentros que se suscitaban entre ambos, no sería normal decir _"Mordí sin querer a Lichtan cuando estábamos por terminar una sesión de buen sexo"_. Estaba seguro de que apenas pronunciara un par de palabras, el joven le rompería la mitad de los huesos de su cuerpo con una patada.

-Vámonos- dijo secamente Licht mientras se levantaba de su asiento y pasaba fríamente al lado de Lawless, directo a la puerta.

Kranz miro a ambos en silencio, creyendo que no sería buena idea indagar más, le dio una leve palmadita en el hombro a Lawless antes de partir detrás de Licht. Cuando la puerta se cerró, el vampiro soltó un cansado suspiro.

-Tal vez debería pedir ayuda…- dijo mientras recargaba su barbilla sobre la mesa. Sacó su celular y comenzó a buscar en sus contactos a alguien en particular.

Mientras tanto, las horas pasaban y el sol hacia su cotidiano camino por el cielo azul. El reloj marcaba poco más del medio día cuando Licht se despedía de un periodista que le acababa de realizar una entrevista.

-Lo acompañare a la entrada- dijo cortésmente Kranz dispuesto a acompañar al invitado. Cuando Licht supo que estaba solo en aquella enorme sala, pasó su mano izquierda sobre su hombro derecho, aun por encima de su ropa, y cuando sus yemas pasaron sobre la herida de la noche pasada no pudo evitar emitir un quejido. Estaba molesto, ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido a aquel demonio dejar tal marca sobre su cuerpo angelical? De por si ya estaba caminando sobre los caminos del pecado al dejarse llevar por tal monstro, había sobrepasado el limite ayer cuando decidió beber su sangre.

Ciertamente no era la primera vez, antes, cuando aquella estúpida rata lo había engañado para hacer un contrato con él, también lo había mordido en la pierna, pero era bastante diferente a la de recién. Antes lo hizo en su tierna forma de erizo, ahora lo había hecho cuando estaban a mitad de…

Bueno…eso que hacen los conejos para tener más conejitos.

Intentando despejar su mente de aquel ultimo pensamiento, Todoroki sacó su teléfono celular, tal vez podría encontrar alguna solución a su molestia en el gran internet. Inmediatamente entró a Google y comenzó a leer los encabezados de las primeras páginas.

Obviamente, Google no mostraba resultados que fueran de ayuda cuando tecleabas "el servamp con el que tengo contrato me mordió durante el sexo", por lo que Licht se guiaba únicamente en los resultados que contenían las palabras "mordidas" y "sexo".

Dejando que el chico se llenara de información de páginas que mandaban mensajes como "contenido solamente para mayores de edad" (el cual le daba aceptar para seguir leyendo), descubrió desde algunos extraños fetiches sexuales, pasando por filias (siendo la más encontrada la odaxelagnia) hasta significados de por qué se pueden presentar las mordidas durante el sexo (ternura decían unas páginas, marcar territorio decían otras).

Demasiada información para un pobre chico que juraba ser un ángel y creía que un hada saldría de un huevo cocido.

-Lamento la espera- Licht saltó en su asiento cuando vio a su manager justo delante de él, ¿Cuándo había entrado? - la agenda de hoy fue corta, estas libre el resto de la tarde, quieres que te lleve a… estás bien? - preguntó preocupado al ver el rostro del pianista coloreado de un rojo intenso.

-Si es todo, me voy- sin dar explicación alguna, Licht se levantó rápido y salió de la sala y de aquel edificio en donde se encontraban.

Internet era un sitio peligroso y lleno de misterios.

Caminó por varias cuadras, sin tener fijo algún lugar al cual dirigirse. Desafortunadamente, después de un par de cuadras más, comenzó a sentir un malestar en todo su cuerpo, incluido un extraño mareo…rayos, había olvidado otra vez aquel tonto límite de la distancia otra vez.

Debía regresar, lo sabía, pero…no le apetecía ver la cara de esa estúpida rata en estos momentos. No al menos ahora.

Justo cuando comenzaba a resignarse a volver, el vibrar de su celular llamó su atención. Tenía un mensaje de texto.

 _De: Shirota Mahiru_

 _Lawless está aquí con Kuro. Nos comentó que han pasado muchas horas separados. ¿Estás bien?_

Sonrió de lado al notar la preocupación del castaño por aquella simple línea. Licht no era de tener muchos amigos, cuando era niño los únicos que tenía eran la música, los animales y los imaginarios. Pero aquel chico había demostrado ser parecido a un ángel hace poco, tal vez podría…

Licht Jekylland Todoroki pidiendo consejos a alguien más. Algo nuevo y digno de admirar.

Pocos minutos después, hasta el mismo Mahiru se sorprendió al ver la respuesta del pianista, y disimulando tranquilidad, salió discretamente del departamento, cosa que no le importó demasiado al par de servamp que se encontraban jugando una partida en un juego de combate en la consola de la sala de estar.

\- ¡Haces trampa, Nii-san! - se quejaba Lawless aventando el control del videojuego.

-Que molestia…- se quejaba Kuro al ver los infantiles berrinches de su hermano- No es trampa, es experiencia.

Lawless se dejó caer de espalda sobre el alfombrado mientras tomaba otra fritura de la bolsa de papas. Consciente de que el Eve de su hermano se había marchado hace unos minutos, decidió abordar el verdadero tema por el cual había ido ahí.

\- ¿Tú…has hecho enojar a Mahiru? - Kuro se encontraba jugando otra partida contra el videojuego y, aun oprimiendo rápidamente los botones, prestaba más atención a la pantalla que a las inesperadas preguntas.

-Supongo, hay veces en que se enoja cuando lleno la alfombra de migajas o cuando no separo la basura.

-No me refiero a eso- se reincorporó para quedar sentado sobre el suelo- Hacerlo enojar al punto de sentirte arrepentido, pero no saber cómo disculparte.

-Hmmmm- Kuro sacaba la lengua como habito de esforzarse para matar a su contrincante de la pantalla- No.

-Tch…ni siquiera estás haciendo el esfuerzo de recordar- se quejó Lawless notando que su hermano no le prestaba la suficiente atención. Segundos después Kuro suspiró cansado al leer las grandes letras de "GAME OVER" en color rojo.

-Nunca nos hemos molestado a tal punto… ¿acaso hiciste enojar a tenshi-chan? - preguntaba mientras vaciaba las migajas de la bolsa directo a su boca

-Si…bueno, algo así- levemente avergonzado, Lawless desvió la mirada- Yo…lo mordí sin querer.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Cómo muerdes a alguien "sin querer"? - preguntaba mientras alzaba su ceja derecha, aun sin comprender el problema del menor.

\- ¡Pues…! ¡Solo fue sin querer! – replicó el rubio, intentando no tener que dar mayores detalles.

-Las personas no muerden sin querer, ni siquiera nosotros siendo servamps- Kuro se sentía cada vez más molesto, Lawless le hizo perder su partida por un problema que, a sus oídos, era bastante estúpido.

\- ¡Pues yo si! ¡No fue mi culpa morderlo mientras teníamos sexo! - upps, Lawless se percató de su confesión segundos después de decirla, sus mejillas estaban ardiendo debido a la vergüenza mientras que Kuro dejo caer las migajas que tenía ya en su boca directo a la alfombra, ya Mahiru limpiaría después.

\- ¿Tienes sexo con tenshi-chan? - el tono despectivo que utilizó Kuro hizo sentir incomodo al avaricioso.

\- ¡C-claro que lo tengo! ¡Y, además, es muy bueno! ¡Tenshi-chan en verdad que es bueno en la cama! - parloteaba Lawless, fingiendo calma ante el tema, como si se tratara algo trivial, aunque su voz quebrada y el temblor en su cuerpo lo delataban por completo.

Un silencio más que incomodo se formó entre ambos. Ya se lo había dicho, ahora, Lawless estaba listo para recibir un consejo de su Sleppy Ash, porque para eso se supone que están los hermanos mayores ¿o no?

Aunque bueno, Kuro era todo menos un sabio para dar consejos.

Mientras tanto, cuatro Eves y dos servamp se encontraban en una cafetería no muy lejos de allí. Licht le había pedido a Shirota una breve reunión para intercambiar consejos respecto "algunos temas" pero jamás esperó que el castaño llegara junto al pequeño niño Alicein y el rubio con crecimiento prematuro, ambos acompañados de sus respectivos Eves.

-Lo siento, se supone que nos íbamos a ver en mi casa y los encontré en el camino- se excusó Mahiru al ver la cara de pocos amigos que mostraba Licht.

-Y bien, ¿de que querías hablar? - preguntaba Misono mientras bebía de su malteada de chocolate.

-Oi, Misono- murmuraba Mahiru, creyendo que la forma tan directa en que el chico había preguntado no era la correcta para gente tan "especial" como Licht.

-Yo…- tomando un poco de valor, Todoroki llamó la atención de todos, quienes esperaban que continuara- ¿¡Han sido mordidos por los demonios?!-

Probablemente Licht alzó más de lo conveniente la voz, atrayendo la atención no solo de los chicos con los que compartía mesa, sino que, mucha de la gente que estaba dentro de la cafetería ahora lo miraban extrañados.

\- ¿T-te refieres a darle sangre a los servamp? - preguntó en menor volumen y con cautela Mahiru. Licht solo asintió en silencio.

-Es normal dar nuestra sangre al servamp antes de una batalla- explicó Misono, confiado y queriéndose mostrar como el más conocedor del tema- También podemos darles cuando ellos están debilitados o lastimados.

\- ¡Tetsu me dio su sangre cuando hicimos un contrato! - fue el turno de hablar de Hugh, que estaba cómodamente sentado sobre el regazo de Tetsu.

-Pero… ¿Aparte de eso? - todos miraron confundidos al pianista y luego entre ellos, realmente no había nada más allá de eso… ¿o sí?

-A qué te refieres con ¿"Aparte de eso"? - preguntaba Lily desde su forma de mariposa, posado arriba de la cabeza de Misono.

Tragando sonoramente, Licht decidió hacer un lado su orgullo y su dignidad. Contó a grandes rasgos, de forma atropellada y nerviosa, lo que había sucedido. Todos quedaron en silencio, como si hubieran perdido la capacidad del habla ante los hechos que contaba el pelinegro… ¡él y su servamp habían…! ¡Habían…!

-Licht-san…T-Tetsu aun va a la secundaria no creo que…- la cara de Mahiru era tan roja como la de un tomate bajo los rayos del sol. Preocupado volteó a ver a Tetsu que… ¡estaba extremadamente calmado!

-No creo que sea raro… ¿o sí? - dijo tranquilo el chico, haciendo que Misono, Lily y Mahiru dieran un saltito en sus propios lugares- Probablemente lo hizo por instinto. Son vampiros después de todo, ¿no?

-T-T-T-Tetsu… ¡t-tú como es que…!- Mahiru no podía hablar una oración completa sin tartamudear.

Sin decir alguna palabra, la mirada de Tetsu chocó con la de Misono, el cual saltó nuevamente y se sonrojó aún más de lo que ya se encontraba. ¡Él no sería capaz de…!

\- ¡C-creo que es hora de irnos! N-no creo poder ayudarte Todoroki. ¡Lily, Sendagaya! - los llamó mientras se levantaba torpemente y, con las piernas temblorosas se dirigía a la puerta del local.

-Pudo haber sido una forma de demostrar cuanto te quiere a su lado también- dijo brevemente Tetsu antes de levantarse y también dirigirse a la salida. Hugh le preguntaba a su Eve en el camino cómo es que se hacen los conejitos.

Mahiru utilizaba la palma de su mano, intentando disminuir el calor que la plática le había provocado, mientras tanto, Lichtan solo pensaba en lo que el joven Sendagaya le habia mencionado. ¿Mantenerlo a su lado? ¿Ese demonio quería estar junto a él por alguna razón?

Licht quedó aún más confundido después de aquello.

A pesar de estar dentro del rango límite de distancia, Licht y Lawless se encaminaron al hotel a horas diferentes. Cuando la luna ya se encontraba en lo alto del cielo nocturno, Lawless llegaba cansado a la habitación del hotel en donde se estaban hospedando.

¿Cómo es que se le había ocurrido que su hermano, Sleppy Ash, podría ser de ayuda en esta clase de temas? No solamente había quedado como un depravado y pervertido abusa ángeles, sino que también había tirado por la borda dignidad y orgullo ante su hermano, además de hacerle creer que tenía fetiches sexuales y deseos reprimidos.

Agobiado y cansado, pretendía dirigirse directamente a su habitación para dormir el resto de la noche, sin embargo, el sonido de un piano lo detuvo por completo.

 _"Claro de Luna"_ pensó al escuchar la melodía. Ciertamente una poco común para alguien tan tenaz como Lichtan, aunque no por ello menos complicada al momento de tocarla. El servamp se recargó en la puerta mientras se deslizaba y dejaba caer hasta estar sentado en el suelo. Tenshi-chan era un chico fuera de este mundo, complicado, caprichoso, violento y al mismo tiempo entregado, con una ingenuidad aun impregnada en su persona a pesar de tener 18 años de edad, pero no por ello menos lujurioso cada vez que decidían unir sus cuerpos en un deseo carnal.

Ese chico era tan complicado y sencillo a la vez.

 _"Seguramente le dolió la mordida de ayer"_ pensó mientras posaba su barbilla en la palma de su mano. _"¿Seguirá molesto? seguramente si. Supongo que deberé volver a esforzarme otra vez"_ suspiró mientras se dejaba llevar por la música.

-Aun no sé porqué lo hice… ¿el calor del momento? Tal vez solo quería marcarlo como mío- Lawless cerró sus ojos, sintiendo cómo poco a poco la calma lo invadía desde dentro por los sonidos del piano- ¿Será por mis sentimientos hacia tenshi-chan?... estoy consciente de ellos, pero…aún son difíciles de asimilar, ni siquiera pudo expresarlos.

-Entonces, si quieres decirme algo deberías decírmelo en la cara, estúpida rata- Lawless abrió de golpe los ojos y levantó su cabeza, encontrándose con los ojos azules que tanto le gustaban, siendo adornadas por un ceño fruncido.

-Lichtan…- susurró nervioso al no notar cuando el chico había dejado de tocar y abierto la puerta. Un tanto deprimido, Lawless se levantó del lugar esperando a que Lichtan se marchara a su habitación o que al menos lo golpeara, pero al ver que ninguna de esas dos opciones sucedió, decidió tomar el valor para hacer eso que todo el día había estado pensando.

-L-lo siento, no fue mi intención lastimarte el día de ayer- se revolvió los cabellos con su mano derecha- una cosa es golpearnos como siempre, pero ayer…me pasé de la raya.

-Oye, estúpida rata- el tono severo en la voz de Lichtan hizo sentir ansioso al vampiro- ¿Sabes por qué me enoje?

\- ¿Eh? Bueno…porque… ¿te dolió? - en lugar de afirmar, eso parecía más una interrogativa. Lawless notó como Lichtan cerraba sus puños en clara señal de molestia.

\- ¡Soy un ángel! ¡Y permití que un demonio se acercara a mí! ¡No podré ir a las nubes nunca más! - gritaba con una significativa expresión de molestia impregnada en su cara.

\- ¡¿EHHH?! ¿¡POR ESO?!- se quejaba Lawless, sintiéndose ahora realmente como un tonto por saber la verdadera molestia de Lichtan- ¡Creí que era porque me odiabas! ¡Porque no quieres ser marcado solo como mío! ¡O cosas así…!- Lawless se calló abruptamente, dándose cuenta de lo último que había dicho ¿"solo suyo"? es que acaso él, involuntariamente ¿lo había mordido por razones emocionales más que carnales?

Licht no dijo nada después de eso. Sus manos dejaron de hacer fuerza y Lawless temía que en cualquier momento sus botas aparecieran con el propósito de mandarlo a volar.

\- ¡Soy un ángel! - después de un rato volvió a tomar- ¿¡Entonces…por qué?! ¿¡Por qué mierda se siente tan bien estar contigo?!- gritaba desesperadamente el Eve sus pensamientos. Lawless parpadeó un par de veces, ¿sus oídos lo estaban engañando? ¿Lo que acababa de escuchar era…?

\- ¿T-te refieres solo al sexo? - preguntaba secamente el rubio. No, no quería que Lichtan se refiriera únicamente al sexo, necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba tener un pequeño rayo de esperanza de que, tal vez, remotamente, el autodenominado ángel sintiera algo por él.

-Y-yo…- Licht se sonrojó desde las mejillas hasta las orejas, ¿cómo podía contestar aquello? Había veces en que el simple hecho de mirar a esa estúpida rata hacia que sintiera mariposas en el estómago, ¡era realmente extraño! ¡No quería quedar preso de aquel demonio! Pero su sonrisa, su voz, la forma en que lo besaba, lo abrazaba y lo tocaba, todo el conjunto de esas cosas…eran realmente adictivas, confortantes, sublimes. ¿Cómo debía nombrar todas aquellas emociones que estaban mal, pero que rogaba que fueran buenas?

-No es solo eso…-murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que el otro lo escuchara. Licht alcanzó a escuchar un suspiro de alivio y después, un par de brazos lo rodeaban cálidamente por los costados. No hizo nada para alejarlo.

Comenzando con tímidos besos, ambos fueron subiendo la temperatura a la par que sus ropas iban cayendo al suelo, una por una. Cundo Lawless le quitó la sudadera negra, pudo observar nuevamente la fea marca que aún no sanaba en el cuello del otro. Aun lo lastimaba en gran parte la culpa, por lo que depositaba pequeños besos sobre la piel amoratada.

-No lo volveré a hacer, Lichtan- susurró Lawless al oído del Eve.

-No me importaría…- fue la contestación. Confundido, Lawless se alzó nuevamente para verlo directamente a los ojos- Pero si vuelves a dejar marca o moretón juro que te mato- dijo en clara advertencia, provocando que Lawless solo soltara una risita divertida.

-Ok, lo prometo- y sin mayores retrasos, nuevamente se besaron.

Si, estaban por llegar nuevamente a aquella perfección que solo se creaba cuando sus cuerpos se encontraban. Todo se movía lentamente, como si ocurriera en cámara lenta, los suspiros se mezclaban con el aire, el sudor resbalaba sensualmente por sus pieles.

Cuando recitaban el nombre del otro parecía un coro armónico que se traducía como sentimientos ocultos, emociones nuevas, experiencias inolvidables.

Porque el sexo entre ellos era bueno, demasiado bueno. Pero los sentimientos que se ocultaban por debajo de ese momento de placer comenzaban a ser verdaderos.

 **-.-.-.-.- FIN -.-.-.-.-**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: Espero que les haya gustado, en primera instancia solamente sería un pequeño drabble pero de un momento a otro se convirtió en un oneshot un poco más extenso. Pueden dejar sus comentarios y críticas constructivas en la cajita de reviews de abajo, ya sea por fanfiction o por amor-yaoi. ¡Espero leerlos pronto! ¡Bye bye-perowna!


End file.
